


stop, drop and drag me into place

by Wanhxda



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor/Master - Freeform, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Praise Kink, Thoschei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhxda/pseuds/Wanhxda
Summary: The Master decides to surprise the Doctor on board the TARDIS.Little does he know, the Doctor has some surprises for him. And hers are so much better.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	stop, drop and drag me into place

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time properly writing smut so pls forgive me. i love this ship and their dynamic so damn much. thank you for reading and if u wanna know of other doctor who fics i post then check out my twitter @doctorsyaz.

It was a close one. The Doctor knew that. They were safe, that's what mattered, they are home in their beds and they are  _ safe _ . For a moment, a split second, the doctor really thought she wasn't going to be able to save them. She stood against the TARDIS console for a minute, just breathing. A second later there was something in her hand that went flying across the room. She only realized she threw it when the loud crash reverberated throughout the TARDIS. She needed to do something, to distract herself, otherwise she knew she would just go insane.

“Someone’s touchy,” a male voice rings out in a sing song.  _ What the fuck _ the Doctor thinks. She knows that voice, would recognize it anywhere. The Master.

“What are you doing here? Get out. Now”

She turns around and there he is, a cheeky grin on his face. “Oh don't be like that, I was bored.” he feigns a sad face, walking up to her.

“I'm really, really not in the mood right now.” she says, voice getting dangerously low. That's when the master takes a step back. 

“Something interesting happened?” he asks, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. Well that was new.

“You don't care, now leave. Before I make you.”

The Master seems to stop and think before slowly shaking his head, approaching the doctor again. “I care a little bit. And as I said, I'm bored. Tell me. What, did one of your little pets get hurt? Which one was it? The police woman? Please say it wasn't, I actually kind of liked her. Feisty.”

The Master was rambling. He wanted something. 

“They are fine. Why are you here? And don't say it's because you’re bored.” she turns her back to him, flicking a couple switches on the console. She stopped when she felt the Masters presence, so close behind her she could feel his breath on her neck. She sighed.

“So you're planning on seducing me?” she says, trying to make her tone light. It didn't work. The Master hums behind her.

“Is it working?”

Fuck this. Fuck him. He doesn't get to do this anymore. He betrayed her, and left her and now hes back and he wants  _ sex _ . 

“Okay then,” she says before even realizing it. Then she's twirling around, getting in the Masters face. He looks surprised, as if he didn't actually expect this to work. 

She takes off her coat and chucks it. Maybe this is what she needs. To just get it all out. Let out her anger, her fear, everything. And what a better recipient than the master? He smiles at her, looking down at her lips and  _ what the hell _ she thinks, stepping forward, kissing him. Its fast, and hard and the master matches her rhythm instantly. Soon shes pushed up against the console, the masters hands tangled in her hair and fuck maybe she did miss this. 

Its familiar, they have done this before, a hundred years ago. It's been so long but they still remember each other, their bodies remember each other. But somehow, something is different this time. The master pulls back and she catches her breath, fiddling with the masters buttons as he bites down on her neck. He enjoys this, being in control. He always was the dominant one, but not this time. The doctor needs to wreck something, and  _ god _ she wants it to be him. 

The doctor brings his face back up and kisses him fiercely and she all but hears the Masters little  _ oh _ as he realizes that she needs this. And he likes it. This new, dangerous side of her. He always loved danger. He revels in chaos and it's clear that's what the doctor wants right now. Sheer, pleasure filled chaos. She wants to take and take until there is nothing left of him.

Soon enough all their clothes are off and scattered around the TARDIS like strange decorations. The Master kisses down her neck until he finds the curve of her breasts, tongue flicking over her nipple as she moans. His hands tighten on her hips, and she pushes her fingers through his hair, pushing his head down. The doctor gasps as the Master presses his tongue on her clit lightly, teasing.

"More, now" She orders, voice low and fuck does it make the master hard. Eager to please now, he moves his tongue in circles, humming as he does. The doctor can't stop the gasping breaths as the Master expertly undoes her, but it's not enough. Not nearly enough.

That's when she gets the idea. She reaches down and pulls the Master back up to kiss him sweetly, tasting herself on his lips.

"Too much? Want to stop?" he asks, breathing heavily.

"No," she says, maybe a little too fast. "Bedroom, I have an idea." and there's a look in her eye that tells the other timelord that he's in for a real treat. He follows her obediently to the bedroom. There's clothes and trinkets scattered around, which makes sense. It's not like the doctor really uses this room much. 

The doctor sits him on the bed and looks down at him, into his coffee coloured eyes and she leans down to whisper in his ear.

"Im going to fuck you right here, Master, and you're going to take it. Hmm?" she hears him whimper slightly, hands resting at on her thighs.

"Please."

"Good boy," she praises, moving away to open her bedside drawer, pulling out a large, purple strap-on. The Masters eyes widen when he sees it, excitement growing and going straight to his cock. The doctor pushes him down onto the bed, grabbing a satin, TARDIS blue pillow and positioning it under the small of the masters back. They stopped for a second and looked at each other. Right now they were the only beings to exist. They always came back to each other, whether it was trying to kill each other or fucking each other, it was always just them.

The Doctor lent down and kissed the master, biting on his bottom lip, hand tracing down his stomach and down further, curling around his cock and slowly tugging.

The Doctors other hand reach around, first squeezing the Masters ass. Then, a finger circled around his entrance, and finally made its way inside. She could feel him, tight around her fingers. Thank god for timelords ability to self lubricate. She looked back up at his face to discover he had his eyes screwed shut, head thrown back into a pillow. Taking a hand off his cock, she held his jaw and tugged his head to face hers.

“Good?” she asked, and the master replied with a nod.

“More, please, need you,” he panted. 

The Doctor added another finger, and finally he was loosening up. She withdrew her fingers, and lined up the purple dildo to his entrance, pushing slowly in at first. The master moaned loudly at the first thrust, and it just encourages the Doctor to go faster. Soon enough she found a steady pace, rocking her hips, all the while staring into the Masters eyes.

She reveled in the little moans and gasps she coaxed out of him, it made her smile in a twisted way. The satisfaction of having him under her control. The same person that murdered without remorse, burned planets to the ground, and she was in control. The Master was a sickly sweet strain of adrenaline and the Doctor needed her fix.

The Master was getting closer and closer to climax, so the Doctor changed the angle, and a high squeal from the Master told her it was just the right one. Three more hard thrusts, and the master came completely undone, eyes screwing shut again, body rising from the bed as though he was chasing the high. The doctor smiled down at her creation. Turns out this was exactly what she needed. The master started to laugh, breathy and low as he leaned up and pulled the doctor down for a passionate kiss. She collapsed on top of him, and soon enough their breathing synced up. At some point they both fell asleep, and the Doctor forgot all about keeping people safe and alive. The Doctor and the Master laid in each others arms, and everything was finally calm.


End file.
